


Till There’s Nothing Left

by SneetchesToo



Series: Nightfall [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romance, song!fic, there’s some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: “I wanna know what it feels like to disappear into you and never have to say goodbye. I wanna call love what it is and give you everything I've got to give…”-Till There’s Nothing Left by Cam
Relationships: Carlos Reyes and Michelle Blake, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand, Owen Strand and Michelle Blake
Series: Nightfall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638826
Comments: 37
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Listening to the song before reading is helpful, but not necessary.  
> **Mentions to TK/Carlos’ whatever-it-is.  
> ***While the chapters of this part (and the next) are based off the last few episode of the season, they are clearly **not 100% canon**.

It had been two weeks since Owen had spent the night at Michelle’s and he had been distracted to say the least.

Her behavior had been bizarre and he had had a hard time getting her to pay him any mind.

He hadn’t thought that he had done anything wrong, but then again, what did he know.

As if on cue he heard the mention of her name and he froze in his tracks.

He hadn’t expected TK to be home so early.

And he certainly hadn’t expected him to bring Carlos with him.

But alas it appeared as though they were going to have company tonight and he sighed.

He would have at least appreciated a warning and he would have done the massive pile of laundry that was sitting in the hallway.

He waited a minute but the pair never came inside so he stopped and waited, his ears doing their best to listen in on their conversation.

He could only make out bits and pieces but Michelle’s name was mentioned again and then TK asked if she was okay and he felt his heart sink in his chest.

It had to be about Iris, that was the only explanation at this point.

He wanted to interrupt them so badly, to insert himself in the conversation and get to the bottom of things.

But he knew that he shouldn’t be eavesdropping so instead he sat at the dinning room table and waited.

—

The pair entered the house about ten minutes later and when he had blurted out if Michelle was okay Carlos had simply told him that it wasn’t his business to tell.

He figured that was a sign that it wasn’t good so he had grabbed his cell phone and headed to his room, praying that she picked up and talked to him about whatever was going on.

Three calls later and she still wasn’t answering so he tried texting her instead.

Again, there was no response, and after almost two hours of trying to get in touch with her he had become frustrated.

So he had gotten in his car and he drove around looking for her, block by block, his eyes desperately searching for her.

He stopped by her house but there was no one home.

And she wasn’t at the fire station either.

He finally drove to the bar, the one they frequented after work, but no one there had seen her either.

So he instead he stopped the car on the side of the highway and called her again, this time leaving a message.

“I don’t know what happened just that something did and I’m worried about you. I get it if you want to be alone, I really do, but please just let me know that you’re okay.” That was all he wanted, was just to know that she was going to be okay and that she wasn’t hurt or doing something reckless. “Just let me know that you didn’t do something stupid or you’re not in some jail cell somewhere. Please Michelle. Just… just call me back.”

He felt tears spring to his eyes on his drive back to the house and he couldn’t fathom why he was so upset.

Until he realized that he was falling for her.

And boy was he falling hard.

—

When he finally made it back home Carlos and TK were both waiting on the couch, their eyes hopeful as they watched him walk through the door.

But they must have been expecting him to return with her in tow because when they realized he was alone both of their faces sunk.

“No luck?” TK broke the awkward silence and he shook his head in response.

“No one’s seen her.” He whispered.

He really didn’t want to get emotional in front of them.

Or at least not in front of Carlos.

He wasn’t entirely sure how much the other man was aware of, but he didn’t want to rat Michelle out if she hadn’t mentioned their relationship to him.

Or, whatever it was that they were doing.

“Maybe she’s at her mom’s?” Carlos offered him a shrug with his suggestion and he wondered why he had never thought of that. “It’s late, but… they probably wanna be together right now so…”

“Do you have the address?” Not that he couldn’t find it himself, but he really didn’t want to cross that line if he didn’t have too.

“I’ll text it to you.” And with that he turned on his heels and headed back out the door, his body jumping slightly at the clap of thunder in the distance.

He hadn’t been expecting a storm but he guessed that it was fitting considering everything else that was going on.

When he pulled up in front of the address that Carlos had given him he let out a sigh at the sight of Michelle’s car in the driveway.

He prayed that that meant she was actually inside and safe.

He pulled his phone out then, dialing her number once more.

It rang and rang and rang before finally going to voicemail and he let out a growl before leaving her a message.

“I’m sitting outside your mother’s house so don’t be alarmed.” The last thing he needed was her calling the cops on him. “I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk.”

He didn’t know if she would want to talk to him, but he simply wanted her to know that he was there for her.

—

He must have dozed off because the next thing he remembered was his phone buzzing in the seat beside him.

The time stared back at him and he shook his head.

There was no way it was after midnight.

He couldn’t possibly have slept that long in the front seat of his car.

He grabbed his phone and checked the text message, his eyes softening at Michelle’s name popping up on the screen.

She had told him that she would be right out so he sat and waited.

Sure enough she appeared at his passenger door about five minutes later and he unlocked the car immediately, his heart softening at the sight of her.

“Hey.” He reached out and took her hand immediately, shocked when she didn’t pull away at the contact.

“Hi.” She whispered, her body sinking back against the seat with a soft sigh.

“You okay?” He knew she wasn’t okay but he wanted to give her the chance to tell him what was wrong before he went jumping to any conclusions.

“No. Not really.” He could hear the pain in her voice and he turned to face her as he squeezed her hand tightly in his.

“Do you wanna talk?” He figured the answer to that would be ‘no’ but he knew it was worth a shot.

She had been open with him before about things.

He hoped this time wouldn’t be any different.

“No.” She shook her head and he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips.

“What do you need? Tell me.” He was willing to do whatever she needed and he hoped that she would take that to her advantage in order to get some relief from whatever was plaguing her.

“Can we just… can we just go?” She leaned her head back against the headrest and turned to face him.

Her eyes were full of unshed tears and her cheeks were stained with dried ones.

He felt a piece of his heart break and he just knew that whatever she was going to tell him wasn’t going to be good.

“Go? Go where?” He didn’t know where to go, his knowledge of the Austin area still not that great.

“Anywhere. I don’t care.” She shook her head as she tried to keep herself together and he nodded his head at her. “Just… I need to go.”

“Okay. Let’s… go.” He squeezed her hand once more before pulling it away from her and reaching out to turn the key over in the ignition.

He wasn’t sure how long he drove but eventually she started giving him turn by turn directions and the next thing he knew they were pulling into a secluded spot off a backroad that had an amazing view of the Austin skyline.

He wondered how she knew that this place was here but he guessed that it was probably a popular hangout spot back in the day.

He put the car in park and waited patiently for her to speak.

But for a good thirty minutes the only sound around them was that of the rain falling on the roof and the sound of thunder in the distance.

“She’s dead.” Michelle’s whispered sob broke the silence and he felt something inside him break.

He was really hoping that that wouldn’t be how this poor girl’s story ended.

“Who?” He knew who but he wanted to make sure because he didn’t want to grieve the wrong person.

“Iris.” He practically felt the pain in her words and he let out a sigh.

“Oh Jesus Michelle. I’m so sorry.” He reached for her hand again and she gripped onto him for dear life.

“I should’ve known right? Shouldn’t I have known?” He knew that she blamed herself for what had happened to her sister and while he understood it, he also thought she was crazy. “Shouldn’t I have felt it inside me that she was gone?”

“Not necessarily.” He wasn’t entirely sure what to say so he tried to pick his words as carefully as possible. “You had hope. Hope is important.”

“Hope is ridiculous.” She spat out. “Hope had me chasing a goddamn ghost for three years.”

“Hey… it’s okay.” He reached out for her with his other hand but she swatted him away and sat up straighter, her other hand dropping his as she ran them both through her hair.

“It’s not okay! Don’t you get it?! My sister is dead!” He hated being screamed at but if it helped her feel better than dammit that’s what he was going to let her do.

“I know, but, is screaming at me gonna make it any better?” But he just wanted to make sure first.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke softly. “I’ve never had anyone to scream at before.”

He thought that that part made his heart hurt even worse.

“Not even Carlos?” They were best-friends after all.

“He likes to try and keep me zen.” He could see that. “This isn’t exactly a zen kind of moment.”

“Point taken.” He hadn’t observed much of his and TK’s relationship, or whatever it was, but he knew that he had definitely mellowed his son out some.

“God I just… I feel so stupid for holding out for so long.” She was starting to get anxious again and he dared to reach for her hand once more.

“You’re not stupid Michelle, far from it.” She took it but he could tell that she was unsure about the whole thing.

Whether it’s because she didn’t want to accept the comfort or what, he wasn’t sure.

“You don’t understand.” She was right, he didn’t understand, but he was willing to try. “I put everyone through so much. My poor mom, I…”

“Look, if you had given up, your sister would never have been found. You would never get the closure that you so desperately deserved.” He hoped that those words offered her some comfort. “Now you can do this right. You can bury her and be at peace with it at least some.”

“I hate this!” She screamed louder than he expected and he felt his heart shatter at the pain in her words.

“I know.” He whispered, his hand squeezing hers softly.

He didn’t know what else to say so he just left it at that.

She let out a sigh before closing her eyes and he could see the tears streaming down her face slowly.

“Do you wanna go back so you can sleep?” He knew that she probably needed rest and he certainly wasn’t going to make her sleep in the front seat of his car.

“I don’t wanna sleep.” She whispered, her head turning in his direction once more.

“What then? What do you want? Tell me.” He just wanted to take away the pain and while he wasn’t sure how exactly to do that, he was willing to do whatever he needed to do to make it happen.

“I… I don’t know.” She shook her head and he offered her a soft smile before squeezing her hand once more.

“Well, then, we can just sit here until you decide.” He didn’t care if they had to sit there all night.

He just didn’t want her to be alone.

And if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really want to be alone right now either.

—

“I wanna do something reckless.” Her words broke through the silence a good forty minutes later and he shook his head to try and gather his thoughts as her words sank in.

“Like, rob a bank?” He wasn’t entirely sure what her definition of reckless was but he hoped it didn’t also involve something illegal.

“I said reckless, not stupid.” She shot him a look that would probably have killed a lesser man and he let out a soft chuckle.

“Well it’s a little late for bungee jumping so…” He shrugged his shoulders as he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Take me home.” She whispered her words and he felt something deep inside him stir.

Something primal and raw and he felt it with every inch of his body and soul.

“Home? I thought…” He knew damn well what she wanted but he wasn’t about to make that call on an assumption alone.

“Reckless Owen.” Her eyes were burning with a passion he’d never seen before and suddenly it sank in.

She didn’t just mean reckless, she meant dangerous and beyond and there…

“We have a perfectly good back seat at our disposal…” He knew it was a long shot.

She surely wasn’t a backseat kind of girl.

“Good point.” She opened the door before he knew what was happening and the next thing he knew she was climbing in the backseat, her boots flying over the headrest just before her jacket joined them. “You coming?”

“I was kidding…” I mean, he was sort of kidding.

He most certainly wouldn’t say ‘no’ to her if this was what she wanted.

But he was fairly certain that this wasn’t what she wanted.

She wanted to feel something and he got that, but this, this probably wasn’t what she should feeling right now.

“Oh…” The little bit of light fell from her eyes and he felt his heart break in two. “Well…”

“Hush.” He pointed a finger at her as he stepped out of the vehicle, opening the back door as he shed his jacket and tossed it into the front seat. 

And then he was climbing into the backseat of his Jeep like he was seventeen again and he couldn’t even fathom what he was about to do.

He was a grown man.

A grown man with a career and a grown ass son and fucking cancer.

And yet here he was about to screw his best-friend in the backseat of a car.

Everything about this was wrong and he knew it.

But then she was grabbing him by the hem of his t-shirt and pulling him toward her and he was helpless to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don’t even know if anyone is still reading this? But if you are here’s some sweet Owelle content and a little making out ;)

Michelle knew it was wrong.

She knew that dragging Owen out in the middle of the night was wrong.

She knew that telling him to drive away was wrong.

And she damn well knew that pulling him into the backseat of his Jeep with her was wrong.

But she needed to feel something.

Anything.

And right now the feeling of his hands in her hair as his lips danced against hers was just enough.

“We should stop.” He whispered against her shoulder after a minute.

She had just let her hands slide under his shirt and up over the muscles of his back and dammit she didn't want to stop.

“But…” She wanted him to keep going.

She wanted to get lost in him and let the feeling of his hands on her skin drown her.

She just wanted to disappear and if this was the best way to do it than dammit she was going for it.

“Michelle, come on.” He pulled back then, pushing himself to sit up on his knees with a sigh.

“Whaaaat?” She was being whiny and she knew it but this was all going so well.

“We can't do this.” She knew he was right but she didn't want him to be.

“I know.” She pushed herself back against the door and ran her hands through her hair with a sigh. “I'm sorry.”

She buried her face against her hands as the tears started to fall and she felt like a complete wreck.

She couldn't believe she had let it go this far.

“Don't be sorry.” He reached out and pulled her hands down, offering her a small smile as he moved to sit down. “Things got heated… it's okay.”

“I just…” She didn't know if she should tell him that she was about to use him in an attempt to get lost.

Not that she wouldn't enjoy sex with him.

“You wanted to feel something.” Dammit she hated how well he knew her. “I get it.”

She let out a sigh as she let her head fall back against the window.

She heard a clap of thunder in the distance and she jumped.

“Let me take you home.” He reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she let her cheek fall against his palm. “If you want me to stay the night, I will.”

“I don't wanna go home.” She whispered, her eyes locking with his as she spoke.

She hoped he understood her plea. 

Her home was filled with things that were once her sister’s.

Things that screamed Iris left and right.

The last thing she wanted right now was to be surrounded by such things.

“Okay, well…” She wondered why he paused and then she realized that her home was probably their only option.

She bet he didn't want TK to get the wrong impression and God knew he would.

“It's fine.” She shook her head as she straightened up and moved to open the door. “Just take me back to my mom’s.”

She made her move to exit the backseat and he grabbed her hand with a sigh.

“Don't…” He closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them as another clap of thunder sounded off. “We can go to my place… I just…”

“You make no promises that TK won't be there and he'll be all up in our business?” She was on to him and she hoped he knew it.

“Yes.” He pointed at her as he spoke though and she raised an eyebrow. “But, I also make no promises that Carlos won't be there too and you know damn good and well that he won't stay out of our business.”

She let out a laugh at his words and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

She had almost forgotten about Carlos and TK’s ‘whatever it was’ but she certainly hadn't suspected that to be what was holding Owen back.

“I just…” He ran a hand through his hair with a huff. “I didn't know if you had told him anything yet. I didn't wanna put you in a weird position.”

“He knows that I'm… seeing someone…” She guessed that was the proper term for what they were doing.

They certainly weren't sleeping together.

And while they had made out once or twice, that had been the extent of the physical side of their relationship.

So she guessed that ‘seeing someone’ was an accurate description.

“But he doesn't know I'm that someone does he?” He sounded almost apprehensive and she wondered why he was worried.

“No.” She reached out and grabbed his hand, silently begging him to look at her. “What's going on Owen? What's the big deal if Carlos knows it's you?”

“I'm just worried about you.” He got a little huffy and she rolled her eyes.

Leave it to him to be worried about hurting her feelings when it came to her best-friend.

“Don't be.” She smiled at him as she moved to straddle his lap, her hands going to his cheeks as she watched his eyes get big and his body tense up. “I can handle Carlos.”

“Okay.” He nodded his head as he moved his hands to her hips and she smiled back at him as he tried to drag her closer. “But I thought we were going home?”

“Can't we just stay here a little while longer?” She still wasn't really ready to leave.

And she still just wanted to get lost in his touch and in his kiss and in everything about him.

“Fiiiine.” She could tell he was trying to act annoyed but then he was crashing his lips against hers as he let out a growl and she knew that he was just as addicted to her as she was to him.

—

They had stayed put and made out like a bunch of horny teenagers for another thirty minutes or so.

But then Michelle’s phone was ringing and her mother was wondering when she was coming home.

She felt like she was back in high school again.

“I should go…” She barely got the words out before his lips were on hers once more.

“No.” She could hear the desperation in Owen’s single word and she felt something inside her shudder.

She wanted nothing more than to stay right there with him and never leave.

“My mom…” She watched as he pulled back, his hands stilling against her sides as he let out a heavy breath.

“Sorry.” He blinked a few times and then reached up, pushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear softly. “I‘ll stop.”

“If it’s any consolation, I really don’t want you too.” She whispered, her forehead falling against his.

“I know.” He whispered his reply back and took a deep breath. “It’s okay.”

She nodded her head before leaning in and pressing her lips against hers lightly.

“Let’s get you home.” He gently cupped her cheek as he pulled back and she nodded her head in response.

And then she crawled off his lap and over the center console, pulling her shoes back on as he shook his head at her with a soft smile.

“What?” She caught his eye in the rear view and she smirked.

“Nothing.” He muttered with a smile. “Nothing at all.”

And then he was making his way out the back door and into the driver’s seat and she watched as he turned the keys in the ignition and started the Jeep without another word.

They drove the whole way back to her mom’s place in silence and she wondered for a minute if he was mad at her or something.

But then he was pulling into the driveway and not just dumping her on the street and she figured that had to mean something.

“Can I walk you to the door or is your mom gonna freak out at there being some random guy on her porch?” Yep, just like being back in high school.

“She’ll just be nosy and ask a million and one questions, that’s it.” She knew her mom probably wouldn’t even pay attention to the door unless they made too much noise.

But knowing Owen and his wandering hands, she was willing to bet they’d make a peep or two.

“Then I’ll stay put.” He reached across the seat and took her hand, squeezing it gently. “You call me for anything, you hear? Anything at all.”

“Okay.” She nodded her head softly and he squeezed her hand even tighter.

“I mean it Michelle.” He didn’t use her first name very often so she knew he was being serious. “You do not have to go through this alone.”

She turned to face him, another round of tears threatening to spill, and dammit if this man wasn’t making her fall for him more and more with every day that passed.

“I promise.” She squeezed his hand back and offered him a soft smile. “I’ll call.”

“Good.” He whispered, his eyes shimmering in the almost darkness. “I have chemo in the morning, so if I don’t answer…”

“I’ll call you after.” She squeezed his hand again, hoping to offer some comfort to him in the wake of his difficult morning to come.

“I look forward to it.” He offered her a smile and then he pulled his hand away and gestured toward the door. “Someone’s waiting up for you.”

She followed his finger and rolled her eyes when she realized her mother was standing at the door watching them.

“Busted.” She was a grown woman who could do whatever she wanted.

But she knew that her mother was certainly going to ask questions about why a man, that wasn’t Carlos, was dropping her off at 3:30am.

“She won’t shoot me will she?” She chuckled at his question and shook her head.

“No.” She offered him a smile as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. “Goodnight Owen.”

“Goodnight Michelle.” He offered her a wink and a smile and when she shut the door behind her she watched as he waved in her mother’s direction.

She couldn’t help but let out a soft smile as she shook her head and made her way toward the front door.

Despite the night starting out bad, she guessed she couldn’t complain about how it ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This covers the shooting, and introduces TK’s mother.

Owen had done his best to be there for Michelle after she found out about Iris’ accident.

But then work had been crazy and the days had dragged on and then before he knew it he was holding his son’s almost lifeless body in his arms and his whole world had stopped.

Michelle had shoved him aside faster than he thought possible and she started putting pressure on the wound in TK’s shoulder.

And then she was shouting orders to everyone around her but all he could hear were muffled sounds as he watched his son struggle to breath.

And then he found himself struggling to breath as well and then Judd dragged him outside and helped him to his knees, his body gasping for air as he tried to hold on.

He had never imagined that he would be in this situation.

That he would be watching his boy fight for his life.

And then the next thing he knew Michelle and her team were pulling him out on a stretcher and loading him into the ambulance and he felt time stop as she gently rubbed his shoulder and told him to come with her.

—

That had been five hours ago and while TK’s surgery had gone as well as expected he still wasn’t feeling much better.

He had reluctantly let Carlos take over, allowing the two some privacy as he made his way to the chapel to pray.

He had found Michelle already there, the name of her sister leaving her lips as she choked back what he could only assume was a sob.

He had joined her and held her hand and she had reminded him that he was good man and so on and so forth.

But he didn’t feel like a good man and he certainly didn’t feel like a good father.

When her phone had rung he had been reluctant to let her go, but he knew that her patients needed her so he simply offered her a small smile as she walked out the door.

And then he had hit his knees he had prayed.

Prayed for his son’s life and prayed for Michelle’s sister.

He had prayed for Carlos and the rest of the team.

He had prayed for Michelle and her mom.

And then he had broken down in tears as he prayed for himself.

—

He had been sitting by TK’s bedside the next morning when a hand landed on his shoulder that was soft and familiar and he closed his eyes as her soft voice filled the room.

“Good morning.” Michelle bent down and pressed a kiss against his ear before moving around in front of him, a coffee cup in her extended hand.

“Hi.” He whispered, his eyes blinking as he tried his best to focus on her.

He couldn’t believe it was already morning and he wondered how long he had actually slept.

“Hi.” He took the cup from her as she turned and eyed TK softly. “How is he?”

“No change.” He was amazed at the softness in her voice.

She barely knew the boy and the fact that she was acting so concerned when she too was going through something was melting his heart.

“I’m sure he’s fine Owen.” She turned back around and offered him a smile. “His body has been through a lot, he just needs to rest.”

“Yeah.” He nodded his head as he reached out for her hand with his free one, squeezing gently as he pulled her to him. “That’s what the doctor said.”

“Well, his doctor sounds very smart then.” She offered him a smirk as she moved to sit beside him, her hand squeezing his tightly.

“How’s your mom?” He hoped that the two of them were getting through this okay.

Or as okay as expected for what they knew.

“She’s good.” She took a sip from her own cup and he watched as she closed her eyes. “She isn’t convinced that Iris was going through something though. She’s… I don’t know if she’s in denial or what.”

She shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head and reopened her eyes.

“I know it’s a lot to take in…” She whispered as she turned to look at him and he just raised an eyebrow.

He didn’t know what she was talking about but he was going with it.

“I suspect that maybe she was… struggling.” He could tell that it was hard for her to get the words out and he just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let go.

“Struggling?” He didn’t know if she would tell him, Iris’ business was her business after all.

“Early onset schizophrenia would be my guess.” She sounded so defeated and he couldn’t help himself from reaching over and patting her knee.

He wanted to do more but they were in an entirely open position and he knew that he shouldn’t expose them like that.

“I’m sorry.” He squeezed her knee and she nodded her head.

“It’s okay.” She offered him a soft smile as she reached down and squeezed his hand softly. “It is what it is. I just… I wish I had noticed sooner. I would have gotten her help.”

“Don’t blame yourself for this mess too.” He threaded his fingers through hers and all he could think about was taking her home and wrapping her up tight and kissing away every worry that was plaguing her mind. “None of what happened to Iris was your fault.”

She didn’t reply with words and instead she just nodded her head and turned her attention back to the sleeping man in front of them.

“Carlos is really worried about him.” Her words were soft and he could hear the concern in them.

They were all worried about TK but he wasn’t the least bit surprised to find that Carlos had expressed his concern to Michelle.

“Yeah, I know.” He had noticed the man’s tear stained cheeks when he had returned to TK’s room last night and he had simply squeezed his shoulder and told him that he would keep him up to date. “He’s a good kid. I’m glad TK has him.”

She simply squeezed his hand once more and he took a sip of his coffee, letting the warmth comfort him as much as it possibly could.

They stayed that way for a while, their hands linked together, the room around them silent as they both got lost in their own thoughts.

And then he heard a voice that he had been praying he wouldn’t have to hear in person and his heart fell into the pit of his stomach.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” He muttered, his hand dropping Michelle’s as he took a deep breath.

“What?” She whispered her question just as he heard a knock on the door behind them.

“There he is! Oh my God! Owen you said he was fine!” He closed his eyes as he bit his tongue. “He doesn’t look fine to me!”

He stood from his spot and turned, his eyes connecting with those of TK’s mother as he did his best to keep his composure. 

“He’s unconscious, I told you that.” He tried very hard to pick his words carefully. “He’s okay. His body just needs time to heal.”

“Heal? Look at him!” She was going to cause a scene and he just knew it. “Are you sure he’s alive?!”

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Michelle seemed to try and shrink into the chair and disappear and he felt bad that she was having to be caught up in this.

“He’s fine Sarah.” He could see Michelle’s eyes go wide at the mention of the woman’s name and he bit back a smile.

She knew how he felt about the woman and this was probably making her laugh on the inside.

“He's not fine Owen!” He rolled his eyes as she pushed past him and headed straight to TK’s side. “My baby.”

He bit his tongue to keep from snapping at her right then and there.

“I’m gonna leave and let you have some time with him.” He reached out for Michelle’s hand, pulling her to stand with him. “I’ll come back later. Let me know when you’re done.”

“Really Owen?” He moved to put himself between the two women, his eyes hardening at Sarah’s attempt to get tough with him. “You’re gonna run away. With your… girlfriend.” She gave Michelle a once over and he rolled his eyes.

“Just… text me when you leave.” And with that he turned and gently escorted Michelle out the door, closing it behind them.

They stayed silent the entire walk to the elevator and then the entire ride down to the first floor, and by the time they exited the front doors he felt like he was suffocating.

“Are you okay Owen?” Michelle must have sensed his body tensing up because she reached out and squeezed his hand with a gentle sigh. “You look a little pale.”

“I just…” He took a deep breath as he stopped and turned to face her. “I really, really don’t like her.” 

He knew it was bad to say that.

She was TK’s mom after all.

But damn did she get under his skin with little to no effort at all.

“I can see that.” She offered him a soft smile as she stepped toward him. “She was kind of… a bitch…”

He let out a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest as he tried to control his breathing.

“She was a shitty wife.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he tried to melt into her. “But she loves TK so I can't say but so much right?”

He knew that while she may have been an absent mother when he was younger, she was still his mother and she still loved him and he had to respect that.

“Just don't lose your cool.” She rubbed his back softly, her lips soft against his ear. “TK needs you to be calm.”

“Calm. Right.” He didn't know how much calm he had left in him right now but he was trying.

He felt Michelle sigh and he stepped back, eyeing her softly as he tried to read her face.

He wondered if he had gone to far with the public display of affection.

He knew she was hesitant about this relationship, or whatever it was, and he didn't want to risk exposing them if she wasn't ready for that.

“Maybe we should go.” She looked uncertain and Owen knew something was going on in that beautiful head of hers.

“It's a little early for lunch.” He shrugged his shoulders as he all of a sudden forgot how to function. 

He felt like such an idiot for doing something so stupid as loving on her in public.

Anyone could have seen them.

Friends, colleagues, enemies.

The last thing either of them needed right now was drama.

“Home?” He wasn’t sure who’s home she was referring to but he all of sudden enjoyed the idea of taking her home and wrapping her up in his arms much more than that of food.

“My place?” She had never been there before and he wondered if that would bother her.

He couldn’t imagine how, or why, but he wasn’t looking to upset her anymore than he figured he already had.

“Yeah.” She offered him a smile that said she still wasn’t that sure of his offer, but he could tell that she just wanted to get out of there.

“Okay.” He grabbed his keys from his pocket and started heading toward the parking lot.

“I’ll meet you there.” Her voice was soft and he knew something was bothering her.

“Okay…” But he knew better than to argue with her right now so instead he just nodded his head and turned back toward the Jeep.

And then he was backing the vehicle out as he watched her stop next to her car and close her eyes.

He wondered where in the world he had gone wrong.

And how in the world he was going to fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Michelle and Owen get busted in a compromising position.

Michelle had been hesitant to agree to go to Owen’s house after leaving the hospital.

She didn’t know what had gotten into her but ever since he had hugged her and kissed her so openly she had felt, off.

She wasn’t sure what about the situation bothered her, because clearly it wasn’t a big deal, but something about being so exposed had hit her hard.

It wasn’t that she was embarrassed by their relationship.

Nor was she scared of it.

But something about the others possibly finding out had made something inside her ache.

She had followed Owen to the house and parked behind his Jeep in the driveway, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of TK’s car parked to the side.

She wondered if Owen had been home since the accident or if he had simply showered at the station.

Watching with weary eyes, she waited for him to exit his vehicle before she made the move to leave hers.

He offered her a look as he shut the door behind him and she took a deep breath as she exited her car and moved into the driveway.

She followed him blindly up the steps and when he stopped at the door and turned around she thought maybe for a second he’d changed his mind.

“Don’t mind the mess.” He whispered, his eyes darkening with his words. “I haven’t exactly wanted to straighten up.”

So he had been home, at least briefly anyway, and she instantly felt her heart tighten in her chest for this man and everything that he was going through.

“It’s okay.” She reached out and squeezed his hand as she tried her best to smile. “I understand.”

And she did understand.

Her place was currently a disaster area and every time she tried to clean up she would find something of Iris’ and she would break down again.

“Right.” He nodded his head before turning back around and unlocking the door, gesturing ahead of him as he stepped aside. “After you.”

She headed in and let her eyes do a survey of the area, taking it all in as she wrapped her arms around herself and sighed.

She shouldn’t be nervous about being in his house.

This was Owen after all.

“There’s water in the fridge.” He gestured toward the kitchen as the door shut behind him and he toed off his shoes. “Not much food, but…”

“I’m good.” She stopped in her tracks and didn’t move, her body freezing when he stopped beside her.

“Couch? Bed?” He had a small smirk on his face and she felt her guard start to fall. “There’s a TV in the back room, but not one in the bedroom.”

“Not in the mood for TV.” She whispered, her eyes blinking as he stepped closer, his hands reaching for her hips as he raised an eyebrow at her.

“We can sleep? Or talk?” She shook her head at both of his suggestions and he licked his lips as he dragged her body toward his. “Well you said sex was out of the question so that doesn’t leave us many options.”

He wasn’t upset or even tense about the situation and she swallowed as she let her hands move to rest against his chest.

“Maybe TV isn’t such a bad idea after all.” It’s not that she wouldn’t mind just laying in bed with him right now.

But she didn’t trust her body to not respond to the close proximity in ways she wasn’t ready for yet.

“Worried you won’t be able to control yourself around me?” He was just joking and she knew it and yet she let out a sigh that probably gave him the wrong impression.

“Something like that.” She whispered her response as she stepped away from her, toeing her shoes off at the door and then heading down the hall toward what she assumed was the back room.

She must have been right because there was a giant TV screen mounted on the wall to her left and a pool table to the right of her.

She honestly didn’t expect to see that, but it did kind of make sense when she thought about it.

Owen and TK both seemed to be unnaturally good at the ‘sport’, which would make perfect sense if they played at home just for fun.

“Make yourself comfy.” His breath against her ear caused her to jump and when he let out a chuckle she turned around and slapped his chest playfully. 

“Don’t do that!” She huffed out, turning toward him just as he reached out for her.

“Sorry.” He didn’t sound the least bit sorry and the darkness in his eyes told her he was perfectly fine with making her a little jumpy.

“No you’re not.” She pushed away from him gently, making her way toward the large couch and collapsing back against the cushions with a sigh.

“Can I get you anything?” He stopped at the back of the couch and eyed her softly and she shook her head as she snuggled into the cushions.

“Just you.” She whispered softly.

He raised an eyebrow at her but smiled nonetheless and the next thing she knew he was crawling on top of her on the couch, his face mere inches from hers as his hands settled against her hips.

“Well I’m right here so, lucky you.” He leaned down and crashed his lips against hers then and she felt a shiver go through her entire body.

The fact that he could make her feel so intense with just a simple kiss still got to her.

Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes, their lips dancing against each other’s as she let her hands run up and down his back.

She wanted so desperately to go a step further, but deep down, she knew that wasn’t the way to go about this, so when she found it difficult to breathe between kisses she gently pushed him back and turned her head away.

“Sorry.” His chest was heaving and his eyes were dark and she could tell that he wanted more.

His words may have said that he felt bad about things, but his body was saying something different.

“It’s okay.” She whispered. “I just… need to catch my breath.”

She certainly did enjoy kissing the man though, so she really didn’t want to stop doing that part.

“Take your time.” He pushed himself up and into a sitting position at the other end of the couch and she let out a sigh.

She hadn’t meant to push him away entirely.

She was just worried her body would get ahead of her mind which was currently losing out to her heart.

“I'm sorry.” She was sure that he thought she was crazy for constantly pulling this stunt.

“No need to be sorry.” He reached across the empty space and squeezed her hand. “I get it.”

But did he get it?

Did he really understand how hard it was to control herself when it came to him?

“You're just really hot.” The words left her mouth before she knew what she was saying and she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

“Thanks…” She could tell that he didn't know how to respond to that, it was so totally not her normal MO.

She felt a blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

She wished she could disappear right then and there.

But the next thing she knew he was crawling across the couch and pulling her to him and crashing his lips against hers.

“You're pretty hot too.” He whispered in between kisses.

She wasn’t entirely sure about that one, but she would take it.

“Hmm.” She mumbled the response as he tangled a hand in her hair, the other skimming underneath the hem of her t-shirt.

She had been with plenty of guys and she had had a fair share of hands on her bare skin and yet there was something about the way he touched her that just felt, right.

“We don’t have to keep our distance.” His statement was whispered as his lips pressed against her cheek and then her chin and then descended upon her neck. “I kinda like making out with you.”

She chuckled as she arched her back, his lips pressing against just the right spot on her neck.

“I’m glad you just kinda like it.” She rolled her eyes with her words and she imagined the smirk that was planted across his face.

“Oh I more than kinda like it.” He pushed himself back up, his forehead falling to hers as he stared her down. “I really, really like it.”

“Good to know.” She leaned up then, slamming her lips against his as she wrapped a leg around his waist, dragging him closer as her hands tangled in his hair.

They stayed that way for a while, how long she wasn’t sure, but they certainly hadn’t been that involved that they hadn’t heard the front door open or their names being called.

And yet, she could feel someone staring at her and when she cracked an eye open she was shocked to see none other than Judd Ryder standing before them.

His arms were crossed over his chest and he had an eyebrow raised and she wondered just how long exactly he had been standing there watching them like they were some kind of show.

“Stop.” She nipped at Owen’s lip as she tried to push him back and he pouted before stopping his ministrations, his hands settling against her hips as he took a deep breath.

“Whhhhy?” He whined out his question and that was when Judd chose to clear his throat, rather loudly this time, and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “What the fuck?!”

Owen jumped off of her quicker than she thought possible, his hands working to smooth down his t-shirt as he tried to compose himself.

“Hey boss.” Judd didn’t even bat an eyelash at the other man’s frantic attitude and she couldn’t help but chuckle as they stared each other down. “You might wanna…”

She watched as Judd gestured toward Owen’s midsection and when she noticed what exactly he was pointing at she grabbed the pillow and threw it over her head.

This was beyond embarrassing and she just wanted to disappear into herself and never come back.

“Jesus!” He took off toward what she could only assume was the bathroom and when she peered back around the pillow Judd was still standing there, staring her down with wide eyes.

“So you and the Captain huh?” Judd had known her a long time, longer than anyone else in the 126, including Carlos, and she wasn’t shocked to see the slightly concerned look in his eyes.

“Yes Judd, the Captain and I.” She sat up and fiddled with her shirt, trying to adjust herself as best as possible.

It was bad enough that he caught them making out.

The last thing she needed was him seeing more of her than any man had in a while.

“Well I’ll be damned Michelle.” His body language relaxed then and he chuckled. “That’s a far cry from Billy Lawson.”

She rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair into a messy bun, letting out a breath that blew her bangs astray.

“Billy was an asshole, the end.” Judd just chuckled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and she wondered why the hell he was standing in the Captain’s living room in the first place. “Why are you even here?”

“No one could get in touch with either one of you.” Now that he mentioned it, she had no idea where the hell her phone even was. “I drew the short straw.”

“Thank God.” As embarrassing as it had been to have been interrupted by him, it would’ve been worse if it had been someone else. “Glad it was you.”

“Oh please.” This time he rolled his eyes before offering her a smile.

“Could you imagine if it had been Carlos?” She didn’t even want to have to explain that to the man.

He may have been her best-friend, but she figured that it might be a little odd to catch his boyfriend’s father making out with her on the couch.

“He would’ve left a lot quicker than I did.” She heard the bathroom door open but Owen didn’t appear so she pushed herself to stand and headed toward the kitchen.

He was downing a bottle of water when she leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is he gone?” She could tell that he was freaking out slightly and she felt bad for being so nonchalant about the whole thing.

“Nope.” Judd appeared beside her and smiled. “But now that I’m certain that you’re both alive and well, I will be on my way.”

He started toward the door but stopped in his tracks when Owen spoke up.

“How the hell did you get in my house anyway?” It was a good question.

“Apparently… you had a key… in your desk?” He shrugged his shoulders but never turned toward them.

And then he was quickly making his way outside, shutting the door behind him without another word.

“Did he seriously break into my house and watch us make out like a bunch of teenagers?” There was a soft twinkle in his eyes that told her that he wasn’t that upset about the whole thing.

“Appears so.” She shrugged her shoulders as he stared back at her.

“Why aren’t you more freaked out about this?” She offered him a smile as she pushed herself off the wall and headed toward him, her hands falling to rest on his chest.

“Judd’s kinda like the really annoying brother you never knew you needed.” He was more than kinda like that to her, but explaining to Owen how long they had known each other and how well they knew each other would have to wait for another time. “It certainly isn’t the first time he’s caught me making out with someone.”

“But it’s the first time he’s caught you making out with the Captain right?” She shook her head back and forth as she offered him a shy smile and he frowned. “Let me guess, Billy?”

She knew that while he was trying to remain professional and civil with the man, he really didn’t like him deep down.

“Yes Owen, with Billy.” He let out a string of curse words under his breath and she smiled. “But I’m not with Billy anymore.”

He shook his head back and forth as he slowly backed her up against the counter, his fingers settling on her hips and sliding over her hip bones.

“Nope.” He pressed a kiss to her jaw before moving his lips to hover over hers. “You’re with me.”

She nodded her head as she moved her hands up to cup his cheeks as she offered him a soft smile.

“Yes Owen,” She pressed a soft kiss to his lips as she spoke, “I’m with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is the last chapter but there is one last part that I'll probably start posting to next week! Thanks for reading!

Owen wasn’t nearly prepared for finding Judd Ryder standing over him as he and Michelle made out on the couch like wild animals.

Nor had he been prepared for Michelle to have been so nonchalant about the whole thing.

But when she had dragged him to her and kissed him like there was no tomorrow he had felt something inside him ignite.

He was so hopelessly addicted to her and he couldn’t stand it.

He wanted her close, always close, and he was falling so deep down that rabbit hole that he could barely see straight.

After they had made out for another twenty minutes against the kitchen counter she had let out a soft sigh, her eyes closing as she dropped her head to his chest.

“I think we should take a break.” She whispered, her hands falling to find his.

“Okay.” Not that he wanted to stop, but he respected her enough to know when to follow her lead with something. “Nap?”

He certainly was exhausted and he could only imagine that she felt the same.

The past forty-eight hours had been trying on them both.

“You don’t have to get back to TK?” He let out a sigh as he eyed her softly.

“I’m sure his mom can stick around.” He just wanted a few hours to sleep and have her close and he knew the boy would understand. “I’ll text her and ask.”

She nodded her head before wrapping her arms around his waist and letting her head fall against his chest.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and get comfy while I call her?” Not that he didn’t like having her in his arms like this. “You can shower if you want, there’s shirts in the top drawer.”

It sounded like the most natural thing in the world to tell her to just shower in his bathroom and wear his clothes.

Like they'd been together for months, years even.

“Okay.” She gave him a soft smile and he squeezed her hands before pulling back.

And then she was heading up the stairs as he grabbed his phone from the counter and typed out a message to Sarah.

He figured she wouldn't mind but he never wanted to take that chance, especially not with her.

She replied back with a ‘yes’ almost immediately and he let out a sigh of relief as he headed for the stairs.

Once he had gotten to his room he stopped and waited, listening for any signs of movement coming from the bathroom.

He heard the shower cut on then and a part of him so desperately wanted to push the door open and strip down and join Michelle under the warm spray.

But he knew better and he wasn’t that kind of man so instead he grabbed a pair of clean boxers and a t-shirt and made his way to TK’s bathroom.

It hadn’t taken him long to get cleaned up and he prayed that the water pressure and temperature hadn’t changed too much in his bathroom when he had turned on TK’s shower.

When he was done he had returned to his room and had quickly tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper before climbing in the bed with a sigh.

It had been a while since he had laid down and he almost hadn’t made it to the bed.

He had felt his eyes start to close but all his mind could focus on was the fact that Michelle was completely naked only a few feet away. 

It’s not that he hadn’t fantasized about her before, because he most certainly had.

But it was harder when he had just spent the past few hours making out with her and having her close.

And knowing that she was literally within arms reach was driving him crazy.

He had let out a frustrated sigh as he rolled onto his side and when he heard the shower cut off he willed his body to calm itself down.

The last thing he needed was for her to know that he couldn’t get the image of her naked body out of his head.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and she emerged looking like every kind of dream he had ever had and more.

Her hair was loose and hanging around her shoulders, still damp from her shower, and the t-shirt she had snagged from the dresser hit her mid thigh and the amount of leg she was showing right now was beyond okay with him.

“Feel better?” He choked out his question and she offered him a smile as she tossed her clothes into a pile on the floor before turning out the bathroom light and heading toward the bed.

“Much.” She stopped next to the king size object, her eyes surveying the area around her and he couldn’t help himself from reaching out and grabbing her hand. “Thank you.”

“No worries.” He tugged on her hand gently, smiling when she fell to the bed beside him with a soft chuckle. “I feel like a whole new person after mine.”

“You showered too?” She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and he nodded as he watched her settle against the pillows beside him.

“Yeah. It was much needed.” In fact, it was probably over needed, but he certainly didn’t need her to know that.

“Hmm… should’ve just joined me.” She winked at him as she tugged the blankets up to her chin, a giant shit eating grin spreading across her face.

“Trust me, I thought about it.” And thought about it he had! “I didn’t think it was appropriate considering we aren’t quite there yet.”

She nodded her head as her smile and eyes softened and she rolled onto her side, snuggling into the mattress like she wanted to disappear.

“Thank you for that.” She sounded genuine and he was glad.

He may have been a lot of things, but disrespectful to women was one thing he was not.

“You try and sleep.” He whispered as he settled back against the pillow, his arm reaching out to pull her close. “I set an alarm for a few hours from now.”

“Okay.” Her reply was whispered as she settled beside him, her legs tangling with his as her eyes closed.

He choked out a reply as he tried to will his body to relax but something about her bare legs pressed against his and her hand under his t-shirt was making it very hard to concentrate.

And then the next thing he knew her eyes were closed and her breathing was evening out and he felt her relax completely as her fingers stopped their drumming against his ribs.

He let out a sigh as he pressed a soft kiss to her head and then he finally closed his eyes and let his body fall asleep as well.

—

An hour and a half later he was awoken to a horrific scream.

It was loud and high pitched and from the soul.

And when he realized it was coming from his companion he felt every inch of his body tense up and his heart stopped.

“Michelle!” His instincts told him that she was in danger and that he needed to save her and he shot himself upward in the bed as his eyes searched his surroundings for her.

She was still beside him, her legs still tucked under the covers, but she was sitting up just like him and her eyes were dark and full of tears and he could see her shaking.

“You okay?” Clearly she wasn’t okay but he was more worried about injuries and her health than anything else.

She shook her head back and forth violently and he let his eyes give her a once over before tugging her into his lap, his arms wrapping around her as he placed a kiss to her head.

“It’s okay.” He whispered, his fingers stroking through her hair as he rubbed her back with his other hand.

They sat that way for a good ten minutes before he felt her body finally start to relax and when he pulled back slightly to check on her she was taking slow breaths as she tried to calm herself down.

“Was it a bad dream?” He figured it must have been, but he didn’t know if maybe she had just finally succumbed to the pressure she had been under the past few weeks or not.

“Yeah.” She choked out a reply as she moved her hands to wipe at her face, trying desperately to get the tears off of her cheeks. “Iris… she was…”

“It’s okay babe.” He had never used terms of endearment with her before and he felt something inside him stir at the intimacy of it all.

“She wasn’t dead Owen.” His heart skipped a beat at her words and he swallowed.

He knew that the likelihood of her sister still being alive after everything was slim to none but he knew that Michelle would hold out hope until they put a body in front of her.

“It’s okay.” He watched as she dropped her hands with a sigh.

“I miss her so much.” He had never heard her talk about her sister other than to tell him about her case and it made him wonder what kind of relationship they had.

“You two were close?” He hoped that talking to her about Iris might help her relax some and maybe she would open up to him finally.

“Before she got sick… or whatever it was…” She shook her head back and forth softly before moving her hands to his shirt, her fingers fiddling with the material as she tried to calm herself some more. “She was the annoying little sister who followed me around like a puppy. I was the annoying big sister who tried to keep her at arms length all the time.”

“Sounds about right.” He could see Michelle wanting her own space and being her own person.

“She was smarter than me. And prettier.” He had a hard time believing that because Michelle was downright gorgeous in his eyes. “She had a career and guys lining up at her door. My mom always thought the world of her.”

“Well you’re the most beautiful and intelligent woman in my life, so there.” He dropped his head to hers as he offered her a soft smile.

He hoped that he could cheer her up because seeing her so broken was making his heart hurt.

“Shut up Owen.” She wasn’t angry though and he could tell that she wasn’t serious. “You never met Iris.”

“Don’t need to meet her to know that I’d still want you instead.” He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back and offering her a smile.

He let his right hand move to cup her cheek softly before pushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

“You’re so full of shit.” She chuckled with her words as she dropped her head down and shook her head.

He chuckled back and he let his hands fall to her hips as she moved to straddle his waist, her hands moving up to his shoulders as she lifted her head.

“Do you think there’s any chance she’s still alive?” He had his doubts but he also had hope, she had taught him that much.

“I hope that she’s still alive.” He pressed a kiss to her nose as he stared her down and she smiled at him softly. “I hope that you find her out there, somewhere, and that you get her the help that she needs so that you can get your sister back.”

“Thank you.” She whispered. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Well, it’s the least I can do.” And it was and if he could do more for her he would. “You’ve been by my side through all this cancer bullshit. And then with Billy and now with TK. The least I can do is offer words of encouragement.”

He felt bad that there wasn’t much else he could do.

He would go out a look for the girl himself if her knew where to start.

“Well, if you haven’t noticed, I’m kinda addicted to you.” She blushed slightly at her own words and he chuckled as he moved his head down, his lips hovering over hers.

“Just kinda addicted?” He teased, his fingers moving under the hem of her shirt to rest against bare skin.

“Okay, maybe a little more than kinda.” She batted her eyes at him and he smiled before pressing his lips against hers.

He felt her respond as her hands flattened against his chest and he pulled her closer, his tongue tracing over her lips as he begged for entrance.

And that was how they stayed until Owen’s alarm went off twenty minutes later, telling them both that it was time to get back to the real world.

**Author's Note:**

> *Please comment!


End file.
